


Petrol

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the word prompt: petrol. Set in a random Harry Potter universe. Hermione has decided to go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrol

Harry coughed and waved the smoke out of his face. The air stank of petrol.

Hermione stood off to one side, worrying the hem of her sweater. Ron appeared to be stirring from his nap in the backseat—finally. Sighing, Harry leaned into the hood and tried to figure out the problem with the little knowledge of cars he'd picked up as a child. He stretched a hand in hesitantly to adjust a cap he was reasonably certain should not be open when he heard the creak of an old leather seat and a slammed car door.

Glancing up, he rolled his eyes at Ron who'd come stumbling out pinching his nose and groaning. Mentally, he continued griping at Hermione and her insane ideas.

_We should go camping, Harry. It'll be great fun! You've never been and Ron should learn about Muggle camping. No magic, of course, so no wands…_

He grumbled under his breath, so distracted he didn't even notice the shuffling steps towards him. When he did look up, Harry nearly smashed into Ron's chin. He jerked back from the gangly redhead who ignored him and covered a yawn with a hand. Gazing blankly into the smoking engine, he sleepily pulled his wand from his coat's inside pocket.

Ignoring Hermione's outraged hiss, Ron waved it over the open hood and mumbled something Harry couldn't decipher.

The smoke vanished and for a moment Ron's mumbling seemed to work. Then the entire car burst into blue and orange flames and Harry grabbed his dazed friend, dragging him a fair distance off, Hermione right behind. He could still smell petrol when they stopped. Hermione seemed a little amused at Ron's wide eyes transfixed on the flames that consumed their car…but mostly exasperated. Shaking his head, Harry smacked Ron's shoulder. Hermione gave him a grateful look which twisted into a displeased huff when he spoke.

"You know, Ron, if you really didn't want to go camping you could have just said so."


End file.
